


The Boys Find Out

by beargirl1393



Series: Khuzdul [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili & Kili learn that Bilbo speaks Khuzdul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the previous ones, but I wasn't exactly sure how others would react. Fili & Kili were the easiest, so I started there

The others are stunned when they learn that their burglar knows Khuzdul.

It started with Fili, who made a rather inappropriate comment about his uncle when said uncle was out of earshot. The others had ranged ahead, so the only ones around were Kili, who laughed, and Bilbo. Neither dwarf took much notice of the hobbit, at first, as they were speaking in Khuzdul, not the Common Tongue.

As they found out, their little burglar understood them perfectly well.

 _“You shouldn’t speak so about Thorin simply because he told you off for fooling around,”_ Bilbo said, frowning at the two troublemaking dwarves.

Their expressions are priceless.

“How…What…?” Kili stammers, staring at the hobbit in disbelief. His brother isn’t much better.

“Did uncle teach you? Or Bifur?” the blonde dwarf asked, confused as to how the little hobbit had learned Khuzdul so quickly.

“I began studying Khuzdul after my parents died, and my pronunciation has improved the longer I have listened to you all speaking,” Bilbo said, before he increased his pace to walk beside Thorin, the dwarf twining their fingers together immediately.

Fili and Kili remained frozen in place for a moment, before they caught up to the rest of the company.

Wait until the others heard about this!


End file.
